Phantasmagoria
by Artemis Phoenix
Summary: Rossi and Reid are going undercover inside a Halloween Carnival, much to Rossi's chagrin. The carnival, however, takes an odd series of turns as Reid tries to defend himself against the witches and chaos that surround them.


**Author's Note:** Finally, my first full-on _Criminal Minds_ fanfic for _The Masquerade Challenge _on the _Chit Chat on Author's Corner Forum. _My assigned costume was Mr. Spock, and let me tell you. I'm not a Trekkie, so this was hard for me to write. But I did it! I did this at the last minute, since being an organizer takes over first. However, I am a metalhead, so I was listening to a shitload of metal music, including this song called _Halloween _by Helloween that really got the energy flowing onto this fic. Just to let you know: It's surrealism, and it's supposed to get you thinking. I guess. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're going out…" muttered Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi as he stood in front of a mirror. The pointy ears, the chili-bowl haircut wig that made Moe Howard of the Three Stooges famous, the blue shirt (that barely covered his pot belly), and black pants. "As him!"<p>

Yes, _him_, as in Mr. Spock from _Star Trek_, which made a fanboy out of Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid. He was the youngest agent on the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit team, a genius with an IQ of 187, and could read 20,000 words per minute, as in he could read a 500-page book in twenty minutes tops, and could recall you every single detail of the book without skipping a detail. As far as _Star Trek _went, Reid could recall every single episode as well as the movies, much to Rossi's chagrin as he also stood in front of the mirror fixing the latex on the point ears with spirit gum, as well as smiling as he held up the famous Vulcan Salute.

"Are you done saluting the mirror?" asked the elder profiler. "Just wait until I chew Hotch and Garcia out for this."

"Yes," smiled Reid. "Sorry!"

They headed out to the carnival, joining the masses of ghouls, vampires, Goth kids (stereotypically), carnies looking for a fix, and creepy hot dog stands with food that stood out. Rides were exotically creepy and probably dysfunctional, to Reid, he could tell it wasn't safe to get on one. Nothing stood out more than Mr. Spock—well, Rossi and Reid as Mr. Spock, and everyone was giving them weird looks. Suddenly, a woman with red hair, green eyes, skin like milk, with a green robe covering her, motioned the FBI agents to come over here.

Rossi grabbed the gifted agent's shoulder. "If she's inviting us to join some witches' coven, Reid—

"It's Halloween!" Reid assured him. "What could go wrong?"

They followed the woman into the woods, maybe helping them find their UnSub. The witches were conjuring in a circle, confirming the elder profile's fear. Two men in masks suddenly attacked the two Mr. Spocks and tied them onto chairs in the middle of the circle. "Why do you want us?" Rossi yelled.

"Oh," said the red-haired beauty. "I think you know, Agent Rossi and Dr. Reid. Being that you stand out!"

"Let us go, please!" cried Reid.

"Why not?" The beauty walked around the two, eying them, as they were good enough to eat, the same fear that Reid experienced from his past encounter with Tobias Henkel and the demons that surrounded him.

Then, the coven of witches had Chicago-style hot dogs in their hands, and Rossi saw that the franks had mouths, and were screaming. Rossi was cringing in his seat, as Reid's eyes widened, sweat dripping from their foreheads. What was this? Moments later, the witches casted spells, making the energy flow violently around Reid and Rossi. Rossi, with his past military experience, untied the knot that secured Reid to his chair, and screamed, "Run, kid! Save yourself!"

"What about you?" yelled the genius. "I'll come back with help!"

"Forget it! It's too late! You can't save everyone! I've done my duty!"

Reid entered back into the carnival moments later, as if he was literally placed by someone like a doll in a dollhouse. The rides became even more creepier as dead bodies were riding the rides, while the carnies and ghoulish attendees stared at the genius feebly screaming for help, for someone to get to Rossi. He turned to a man at a grill stand offering him a steak. "Eat meee!" the piece of beef screamed lying on the grill as flames consumed it, causing Reid to place his hands on his stomach. "Eat mee, Dr. Reid!"

Suddenly, all of the meat hanging on the grill and on the cart was doing the same thing, for Reid to end their lives. Reid started to vomit on the ground while the attendees and meat were taunting and laughing at him. Frantically, he tried to pull the Spock-like ears from his head, but found that they had merged as if he was born with them. The attendees stared at Reid as if he was, too, good enough to eat as they invaded his personal space, and like a cat, Reid ran all the way to the gates, but was stopped by a carnie.

"I need to find help!" he cried. "Please let me leave!"

"But, you just arrived!" said the Carnie. "It would be a shame to see your majesty leave on such short notice."

"Your majesty?"

"Yes!" the Carnie placed a hand on his shoulder as he showed them the witches, ghouls, and other attendees. "You, Dr. Reid, have finally come home. As the King of the Dearly Departed."

"No!" Reid placed his hands over his ears, tears flowing down his face. "Dave! Please let me go!"

The carnie grabbed the gifted profiler and held him tight. Reid was screaming and crying for Rossi and his BAU family to come and rescue him. "Reid!" Rossi tried to revive him. "Damnit, wake up!"

Reid woke up to a cold sweat in an eerie hospital room with flickering fluorescent lights, and there was Rossi, no longer in a Spock costume standing by his bed. Reid was no longer wearing his Spock costume as well, but a hospital gown. Why the hell was he in a hospital? Maybe his mother's mental illness did get him after all?

"You're alive!" he cried. "Did we get him?"

"Get whom?" Rossi was confused.

"I saw them, the witches, the talking hot dogs and steaks, the carnies demanding that I'd be the King of the Dearly Departed. The witches tried to kill you! We went as Mr. Spock."

"What the hell are you talking about? We didn't go to a carnival!" Rossi's voice began to soothe. "Reid, you're in a detox center. Emily and I found you at a hotel about to shoot up dilaudid. The headaches."

"But, I—

"You disappointed me, Reid. I thought you stayed clean after all this time."

**THE END.**

* * *

><p><strong>Post Author's Note:<strong> What did you think of it? I would love to hear from you, and please, no negativity. I'm super-sensitive.

Samhain blessings to you all and I hope you all have a safe and Happy Halloween! Avoid Hershey products! Please go for fair trade! Oh, and use that leftover pumpkin from your Jack-O-Lantern carvings for soups, pies, and pastries!


End file.
